Adiós
by Sg91
Summary: A las puertas de su muerte Arthur comienza a oír la voz de Dios, o al menos eso es lo que parece. Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad.


-Se acabó, Arthur. Se acabó.

-Oh, Dutch… es un soplón… tú lo sabes igual que yo…

El dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo no era equiparable a nada de lo que ya había experimentado antes. Respirar era un auténtico suplicio, con sólo tomar aire por la boca podía notar cómo mis pulmones ardían como si estuviera aspirando fuego. A eso se le sumaban varias costillas rotas por la caída anterior junto con un cansancio extremo tras la tremenda pelea con esa rata.

-¡Está enfermo, se está muriendo, sólo dice tonterías!

Oh, sí, por supuesto, sigue siendo una rata incluso en estas circunstancias. Hacía falta ser verdaderamente ciego para no darse cuenta de la obvia realidad, sin embargo Dutch estaba ahí de pie, parado, con mirada perdida y balbuceando algo entre dientes, como si todo eso no fuera con él. No me lo podía creer, el hombre que había sido mi segundo padre, el que me dio una oportunidad, estaba ahí de pie, mirándome como si fuera de goma y sin hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

-¡Ahí, arriba en la colina!

Ese grito proveniente de un Pinkerton pareció despejarle un poco, poniéndolo en alerta, pero sólo para salvar su propio pellejo. Quizás el ciego fui yo o todos nosotros por no ver cómo era realmente. ¿O siempre fue así todo el tiempo? Ya no sabía qué pensar, el dolor lo ocupaba todo, tanto físico como mental.

-Te di todo lo que tenía… esa es la verdad…

-Yo… yo…

-Venga, Dutch. Vámonos, amigo. Lo hemos conseguido, hemos ganado. ¡Vamos!

Esa sí que fue buena. ¿Ganado? ¿Qué habían ganado? Por mi parte una buena tunda, la nariz rota y un ojo menos, eso por descontado. Sin embargo parecían estar ignorando un detalle en específico que, para mí, lo significaba todo.

-John sí que ha ganado… es el único que lo ha hecho… nosotros no. Pero lo he intentado… al final… lo intenté…

Sí, era eso mismo, ahora lo entendía del todo. La hermana Calderón tenía razón. Sólo si conseguimos ver el bien en los demás, somos tocados por él. Y yo, que siempre había luchado contra todo y contra todos, nunca me molesté en intentarlo hasta ahora. Y era entonces, en ese crítico momento, cuando las puertas se me abrían. Nada importaba ahora. John estaría a salvo. Sólo eso tenía sentido.

-Vamos, podemos conseguirlo…

Pobre diablo, qué pena me daba. Sólo se movía por el dinero y la codicia, probablemente los Pinkerton debieron captarle por esto mismo. Nunca me dio buena espina, y en estos horribles momentos odiaba tener razón.

-¡Vamos, Dutch! ¡Vamos!

Sin embargo el aludido no dijo ni hizo nada más salvo darse la vuelta y desaparecer casi tan rápido como un coyote. Para entonces ya nada me sorprendía, salvo una sola cosa: mi propia estupidez por haberle seguido.

Ante esa tesitura Micah dejó escapar un pavoroso alarido que sonaba más como el gruñido de un pavoroso animal que el de una persona humana, para luego retirarse al igual que hizo Dutch. Eran tal para cual.

Sintiendo entonces cómo mis fuerzas me dejaban me arrastré hasta el borde del precipicio para contemplar la inmensidad del oeste ante mis pies. No tenía miedo, ya no. Estaba preparado. John estaría a salvo, Abigail y Jack también. Nada más importaba. Lo único que me molestaba era que tuviera que hacerlo solo. Sin embargo, y de forma completamente repentina, una voz quebrada a mi lado murmuró.

-No estás sólo, Arthur. Estoy contigo. Siempre lo he estado…

-¿Qué? Quién… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo sé todo sobre ti, sé lo buena persona que eres, he visto cómo ha sido tu historia… y ha sido increíble…

Esas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar mi confusión, aunque por un momento pensé en algo y musité.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Vienes a por mí? Llévame ya, por favor… no puedo soportar… el dolor…

-No, Arthur, no soy ella… pero tranquilo, no estarás sólo, yo estaré contigo.

-¿Por qué? No sé quién eres… ¿por qué dices eso? Ni siquiera te veo…

-No hace falta que me veas, aunque sí que me sientas, como yo te he sentido a ti a lo largo de este viaje. Oh, Arthur, en serio, ha sido maravilloso. Tú no has hecho nada malo, tan sólo tomaste decisiones…

-¡Precisamente! ¡Toda mi vida tomando malas decisiones que me han llevado justo aquí! ¡No es justo!-musité, encendido.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé, lo sé, es horrible, merecías ser feliz, Arthur, todo el mundo lo merece!

-Yo no… nadie se preocupó por mí nunca…

-¡Pero yo sí! ¡Procuré que siempre hicieras lo correcto porque sabía que así debía ser! ¡Y tu forma de expresarte, de hablar, de caminar, me lo corroboraba constantemente! ¡Ayudaste a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio! ¡Hiciste el bien allá por donde pasaste! ¡Y ahora… ahora…! ¡Arthur, oh, Arthur!-musitó la voz, con tono lloroso.

Por un instante me quedé congelado, sin creerme lo que oía. ¿Alguien sentía lástima por mí? ¿Lloraba por mí?

-¿Por qué? Sólo… ¿por qué? No sé quién eres… no sé qué eres…

-Soy… soy el que siempre ha estado contigo, guiándote y guardando tu camino. Te he acompañado siempre, lo he vivido todo contigo. Desde Colter, Valentine, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Beaver Hollow… yo he estado ahí siempre, sin cejar, atrapado por tu historia, por tu personalidad, por tu carisma e ingenio…

Seguía sin entender nada de lo que oía, sin embargo algo en esas palabras me hicieron pensar en una posibilidad y, esperanzado, musité.

-Espera… eres… eres… ¿mi ángel de la guarda?

La voz pareció reírse ante mi ocurrencia, haciéndolo con un inaudito e innato cariño, al tiempo que añadía.

-Algo así…

-Entonces… no estoy solo…

-No, Arthur, no lo estás… estoy contigo… siempre estaré contigo. Te has ganado un hueco en mi corazón. Gracias por todos estos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu corazón. Gracias…

-De nada… supongo…

En ese instante pude notar cómo la vida se me escapaba, al tiempo que el sol comenzaba a salir desde el horizonte, inundando todos los poros de mi piel y sintiéndome entonces más vivo que nunca.

-Adiós, amigo-lloró entonces la voz.

-Adiós…

Una gran luz lo envolvió todo. Un venado pastaba en la distancia.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está, mi particular adiós a uno de los mejores personajes de Rockstar Games. Este pequeño experimento comenzó a fraguarse en mi mente pocas horas después de terminar el capítulo 6 y supe que debía escribirlo. No me costó nada puesto que lo escribí tal y como yo lo pensaba, como si realmente estuviera hablando con él antes de su inminente muerte. Y es que la historia bien lo merece, y mucho más aún Arthur. Estoy seguro de que más de uno coincidirá en esto conmigo. Y, ahora, a otra cosa.


End file.
